


Happy

by ElizabethWilde



Series: First Love [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-20
Updated: 2000-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby contemplates his relationship with Rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

This is the story of a girl whose pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her.  
~Nine Days "Absolutely (Story of a Girl)"

The big hairy guy-Logan-he left yesterday. That works out great as far as I'm concerned. I mean, I hate that Rogue misses him so much, but she liked him a little too much. And maybe he liked her too much too. I dunno. Plus he really drove Mr. Summers crazy, and he grades hard enough when he's not in a bad mood.

Mostly, though, I don't like anybody who hurts Rogue. And, hell, the guy stabbed her! Sure, she almost killed him too, but that's not the point. //He// hurt //her//. That is //so// not okay with me.

Rouge's too sweet to deserve that kind of stuff. Doesn't deserve to have such a damn impairing power either. Sometimes she almost forgets... but she never can totally, cuz that would be dangerous. So she's always got to be careful not to brush against anybody. And there are times when a coma doesn't seem like that bad a punishment to be able to kiss her or hold her or... but that would hurt her, and I'm not going to do that. Ever.

She's probably the prettiest, strongest girl I've ever met, and that's saying something. I mean, there's some really gorgeous girls here. Rogue stands out, though, and not just because of her hair or her power. She amazes me, and I'm not easily amazed. She doesn't see it either. I think she still half-expects everybody to turn on her.

Mystique didn't help that. That blue bitch is going down if I ever meet up with her. Using //me// to hurt Rogue. My body, anyway. Damn. The first time I saw her after that, even though she already knew what had happened... I could see in her eyes that she didn't trust me as much as she did. I apologized a few dozen times and she laughed. That seemed to help. She's got a beautiful laugh.

Now we're friends again. Best friends, really. I can't ask for more than that, I suppose. I can want more, but Rogue doesn't strike me as the kind to let people in easy, so best friend is a pretty high honor. I'm happy with it. And so is she. And that's what matters.


End file.
